NCIS: the new generation
by OliviaTaylor
Summary: when gibbs and the gang find themselves looking for new members for the NCIS that are 14yrs old. the only problem is they have to decide fast before one of the new agents might get killed. And also in other chaps slight x-over with svu&csi ny.
1. Protectors of Future

Gibbs was kinda mad at the director for putting him and his agents in a new government program called Protectors of the future. Which he was told was a program for teenagers of the age of 14 and up it was to the government to decide who was picked. It wasn't like a children army or anything they weren't forced to it was just a program to help teens who want to become law enforcement officers in the future could get a head start and a enriching experience . _Gibbs still thought it was a bunch of bull. How was he going to tell his team of the news Tony would probably get a kick out of it. And maybe he might have someone to talk to at his level. Gibbs laughed at his own comment. He just hoped that ziva doesn't try to kill him or anyone one after this. McGee might find a little elf lord friend to play that computer game of his. What was it called war of world craft or something what ever !! _

"**Ziva! Tony! McGee! Elevator NOW!!" said Gibbs**

Ziva, Tony, and McGee grabbed there stuff and got on the elevator.

" so boss what's the hurry" said Tony

" well DiNzzo the director wants us to go pick up our mini agents ASAP." Gibbs said

"huh ! mini agents" the three said in unison.

Gibbs explained the who process as they were walking to the car. Then he explained how they were supposed to be doing this.

"ok Boss now I get so were going undercover then we study the kid you give and see if he/she is NCIS material " said Tony

"yup!" said Gibbs

" and what if we don't think he/she is NCIS material" said McGee

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see huh McGee"

"Are there any more questions" said Gibbs in a im annoyed tone.

"yes just one where are we going" ask Ziva curiously.

" New, York , Manhattan" said gibbs

Gibbs and the rest of the team arrived at the plane terminal. And were now boarding there flight to the Big Apple.


	2. Teachers and Students Pt 1

After a few gruesome hours on the plane the team arrived at Manhattan.

Gibbs told the team the name of the school which was MMS Manhattan Middle school. Gibbs then told his team that they were each to keep an eye on a pacific teenager each was assigned a person. Tony had a girl named Olivia Justice Benson-Taylor which to his surprised was his cousin on his mom's side. Although he hadn't seen her in over 4 yrs how much different could she be. Ziva had a boy named Kahuna Aladino Izzy which from her guess he was an Israeli boy or maybe his parents came to America from Israel she didn't know but she was sure was going to find out. McGee got assigned a boy named Tailor Bruce McCorn which it said in his profile that he loved to play computer games, and goes to NASCAR racing shows. Finally Gibbs got his which was a boy named Axel Michael Hemm Gibbs read his file a bit and found out he was kicked out of 12 private schools because he " Told the teacher he was wrong and needed to change careers quick before there secret was found out." Gibbs kinda laughed when read that. "the kids got spunk" Gibbs said under his breath. As the NCIS members were engrossed in there files. A red 2008 Honda Civic pulled in front of them after they left the airport. Which to there surprised reviled Ducky and Abby who also had files in there hands which surprised them a little more.

" well jethro are you just going to stand there or will you help Abigail with these files" Ducky said

They all got back in the civic the driver took them first to the hotel then to the school were they had to go to an interview with the schools principal Mr. Trento.

"well um Mr. Gibbs your resume is Great your going to be our new History teacher. Room 405." said Mr. Trento

Gibbs just got up and went to the elevator. Then Tony went in and the principal office and was told that he was going to be an English teacher. After he left Ziva walked in and was told she was going to be a World's history teacher. After her was McGee he was told he was the science teacher. Finally Abby and Ducky where told to be the nurse and computer tech. after being told what they taught they went to there classrooms to greet the awaiting students.

Tony was really hoping have his cousin as a student he wanted to say hi he hadn't seen her in such a long time. Tony walked into the classroom and to his surprise and good fortune there was his cousin sitting at his desk "oohh she's probably planning a prank for the new teacher. Wont she get a shock that's its her cool cousin."

" OK class my name is Mr. DiNizzo and I'm going to be your English teacher today. Any questions?" said Tony in his most teacher like manner.

A hand shot up and sure enough it was his cousin.

"Yes"

"Hey Tony long time no see so what brings you to Manhattan. It bet your probably chasing some girl. M I right." Said Olivia

" Well miss Benson to answer your odd question no I'm here to educate your minds with wealth and knowledge" Said Tony

" whatever Ton I 'm just happy to see ya" Said Olivia

"that's nice to know now can everyone tell me there names so that I may get to know you" Said Tony

Right across the hall was McGee was taking roll as best as he could but students were throwing paper balls at him and paper airplanes. As he was taking roll he noticed that Tailor McCorn was sitting by himself and no one was talking to him. McGee thought' _Man I feel for him cause when I was in school no one really wanted to be my friend either" _McGee was snapped back to reality by an incoming ball which wasn't from one of his students it was from Tony who was trying to get his attention for 5 minutes.

" So McGeek did you find your mini probie" said Tony with a whisper so that no one would hear Him.

" yup Tony and you?" said McGee in the same tone.

" Yup probie and she's my younger cousin I think without making much observation that shell make a fine new addition" Tony said whisper again

" Tony isn't that going to compromise our mission"

" nope cause I haven't told my cousin or aunt that I've joined NCIS. So don't worry just trust me ok"

" YAh that's what im afraid of!"

And with that Tony left to go see what the rest of the team was up to. As he left McGee thought to himself that this was going to be a long and almost painful mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS characters. Wish I did though! But I do own the other characters mentioned


	3. Teachers and Students Pt 2

Tony walked towards what he thought was Ziva room which turned out to be Gibb's room. " Hey B..Mr.Gibbs how are you this fine and wonderful Morning!" Said Tony excited that his boss was going to play teacher.

" Well Mr. DiNozzo I'm doing fine aren't you supposed to be in your classroom taking role!" Said Gibbs wanting Tony to leave.

"yah but I already took call in my home base and there just behaving like angels." Said Tony.

" uhh huh, Don't believe that." said Gibbs

" believe what you want but I know my home base students are angels." Said Tony

" So Mr. DiNozzo how did your first encounter with your cousin go?" said Gibbs with his Yah-I-Know-Your-Cousin-Goes-to-this-school look

There was a shocked look on Tony's face. He shut up and walked out of the classroom. well Gibbs thought to himself. _"now that Tony's gone maybe I can get some work done. But um what am I going to teach the old teacher should have left something like a planner or something. Oh well I know exactly what to plan a mini Marine core lesson and who are in the marine and how they get there ranks." _Gibbs began to write down the plans for the lesson and he was smiling while doing it. But once in a while he looked up to find that axel who looked bored or rather mad at something. He refused to talk to anyone except for the casual cute girl. Gibbs knew that the first thing he was going to teach all of his students before the day ended was the finer view points of the head-slap.

Tony was walking down the hall again when he heard a weird mumbling noises that sounded like something in another language. Which he assumes was probably Ziva classroom. Tony went to go investigate. When he walks in he sees Ziva doing her Larry Moe Curly impression. Which he thought was quit interesting. All Tony did was laugh as Ziva made a fool of her self.

" Hahahahahahahah!! Miss Da-veed what an interesting thing to teach your students on the first day." said Tony who was still laughing his ass off.

"well I was only showing them what you look like when you wake up in the Morning Tony. Yes!" Said Ziva

" you are a wicked one Miss Da-veed did you know that?" Said Tony

" so i've been told." Said Ziva in a snarky kinda manner.

"so Ziva what does the kid look like that you have to keep an eye on look like" Said Tony in low whisper so that none of the students heard him.

" well Tony he's over there in the corner yah see him"

" yah ah huh the one with the goofy hairstyle going on with the blue red and all the other colors of the rainbow"

"NO !"

" him" said Ziva pointing in the right left corner.

" ohh now I see him. Hey Ziva he kinda reminds me you maybe you two are secret ninja siblings" said Tony with a laugh that gave the class a little start. Then they silently went back to work. Tony and Ziva went down to the first floor to go see what Abby and Ducky where up to. As they were walking down Tony keep telling Ziva that Kahuna was her log lost ninja brother. Ziva just ignored him and they both keep walking. When they got down stairs they headed towards the nurses office first to see how duck making out. When they arrived they Ducky talking to a girl about average height and weight. She was blonde in a red supernova hoddie with a pair of blue jeans on. She was holding a pink binder which read " Nurse helping martial". Tony walks in without knocking And shouts.

"Hey Dr. Mallard or can I still call you Ducky!" Said Tony

" Why Yes you may Mr.DiNozzo. I was telling my little helper here about the time I was in Egypt with a friend who owned camel that had three humps. Would like to hear it." finished Dr. Mallard

" Aaah well no yah see there isn't much time left in home base and Miss David and I are going to go check on Miss Sciuto. Right Miss David." said Tony in a lets get out of here before Ducky starts talking about old war times again look. Ziva just nodded her head. And with that Ziva and Tony walked out without another word. They left the scene to go see Abby. And Ducky continued to talk to the girl who's name was Rachel Kitty Robin. " UMM Dr. Mallard would it be ok if I call you Ducky too like that teacher" Rachel said a little scared she might have stepped over the line.

" sure! I don't see the harm in that. Just try not to go over board with it ok." Said Dr. Mallard

" ok Ducky! Wow hey you can call me Kitty if want too." Said Kitty

" Oooh ok!"

Said Ducky

Ziva and Tony walked to Abby's tech classroom. To there surprise Abby was unhappy with her work surroundings.

" Tony! Ziva! Man am I glad to see you two this lab equipment is sooooo low tech. and the guys I have to work with wont know a gigabyte from a kilobyte its painful be here. That was until I meet Gabby she's so cool and really into computers and forensics science and junk. She helped me get to know all of the other tech teachers which by the way were hitting on me, gross right! Yeah so what brings you to here?" Said Abby

Ziva and Tony were speech less and they both just answered with a "came to see you."

"that's so sweet of you guys but you better hurry back to your ham bases the bells about to ring in 5mins" said Abby. And with that Ziva and Tony said goodbye and ran to there class rooms before the bell rang to tell the students to get to there next class which was first period. The bell rang and Ziva and Tony where in there classrooms before the students knew they were gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. But I do own the other characters.


	4. SS with Gibbs

Ok class now the lesson today is marine core training and ranks. Are there any questions? Said Gibbs 

A hand shot up. And to Gibbs surprise it was Livia whose hand was up. He just hoped that she wasn't like her cousin when it came to smart remarks. But sadly he was wrong.

"Aren't you a little old to try an act like a marine? I mean cause I don't want to be the one to take you to the hospital with a broken hip because you were trying to be "Mr. Marine"! said Livia. And with that Gibbs with a calm look on his face came up behind Livia and head-slap her. After about a minute of silence Livia just stared at Gibbs mouth closed with surprise. Then Livia made a mental note to herself to get back at Mr. Gibbs for that painful and 

Embarrassing moment. 

Kitty raised her hand. Ok now Gibbs was a little annoyed what could she want. "yes miss ahhh…" Said Gibbs. " my name is Rachel but everyone calls me kitty." said Kitty 

" And what do you want I'm trying to teach." Said Gibbs

" Well I want to volunteer!" said Kitty

" For What!" Gibbs said a little more annoyed and a headache forming.

" She's Blonde" said Livia

" hey what's that supposed to mean!" said Kitty 

" well you are blonde and you are well ditzy." said Livia

The two girls started to argue about blondes and brunettes. And maybe cats and dogs too but Gibbs lost track after that. Then Kahuna raised his hand.

" you the best way is to get them to shut up try head slapping Livia again. Then maybe they'll both shut up." said Kahuna

Gibbs did just that Livia shut up.

"why" asked Gibbs now looking at kitty

" why What?" said Kitty

" Why did you want to volunteer." said Gibbs

" I want to be a marine!" Said kitty happily 

" all right then shut up and pay attention! " Said Gibbs

" Sure! I can't wait to learn about this stuff! I've always wanted to be a marine!! They are so cool!! Did you know marine is a color? Well it is! Isn't that cool? I think it is so cool! Were you ever a marine? That would be so cool if you were! I've always wanted to meet a marine!! Well are you? Are you? Are you? Are you?

" **SHUT UP**" said Livia standing out of her seat. Gibbs came up behind her and slapped her in the back of the head. 

"Don't interrupt other students when they are talking" he said.

"but she wouldn't shut up" she protested. He slapped her again. This time she didn't say a word but she made a note to get back at him double.

"OK students now that there are no more distractions" he said staring right at Livia and Kitty.

"let's begin." he pulled a whistle out of his pocket.

"line up" 

He blew the whistle. Everyone jumped out of their chairs to line up in the front of the room except one girl who was sitting in the back of the room. She did not seem to have heard him. She was scribbling something in a notebook. 

"and you are?" asked Gibbs in an annoyed and slightly exhausted tone.

She slowly looked up from her notebook. 

"and you are?" he repeated. 

"oh" she said.

"I'm Alex Sheppard" Gibbs's eye brows shot up as he wondered if this girl had any relation with the director.

"your not related to Jennifer Sheppard are you?"

"yeah! She's my aunt! I was at your wedding remember? 

"oh" said Gibbs. He turned his back on her. He was slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten the young junior brides maid at his own wedding.

"hey bookworm! The man said line up! Move your tush." said Livia. she ran and grabbed her notebook out of her hand.

"come get it! Come on!" Alex followed her to the line in the front of the room. Gibbs came up behind Livia and slapped her in the back of the head. (a little harder this time, just to get the message across that he was in charge.) "give it back to her" he said. 

"sure boss" said Livia in a most DiNozzo-like manner. Gibbs smiled to himself. He felt like he was right back at NCIS yelling at DiNozzo for some reason that not even he Knew. Livia handed Alex her notebook back and was thanked by a slap on the back of the head delivered by Alex.

"am I going to have any hair back there at the end of the period?"

The remark was ignored . She stood rubbing the back of her head and wishing the pain would stop. 

He led the unprepared minors to the boot camp he had set up outside on the baseball field next to the school. For the rest of the period the children ran through tires, crawled under nets, and ran through difficult various courses.

The bell rang and the students all ran to there next class which was English with Mr. DiNozzo.


	5. When things go bad

"Class with my cousin now that ought to be a hoot" Livia said to Kai as they walked to English class.

" Isn't that cheating in a way" Kai said 

"Well yah I guess but you know what I don't really care im just glad that Mrs.Geantano is gone she was such a….Livia was about to finish her sentence when Mr. Gibbs came up behind her and slapped her in the back of the head. "Owwwwwww!! What was that for? I didn't do anything!!" Livia said now in pain once again for the eighth time that day. "Come with me." Gibbs said with authority in his tone. Livia just stared shocked with curiosity in her eyes." NOW!!" shouted Gibbs Livia did as she was told and followed Gibbs were he wanted her. Gibbs took Livia down to the nurse's office to talk to her there he knew he get some privacy. He want to know if her and her posse (her friends for all you old people out there. jkjk) wanted to join NCIS. He thought she might be the clown of the gang so he want to ask her first. But altimetly it was there choice if they wanted to join. He just thought she might speed up the process. He really didn't want to but he had to cause the director just called for them on there first case and she demanded that he had better chosen there mini agents and fast cause they had less time then she thought.

"ok why am I here Mr. Gibbs?" asked Livia curiously

" my name I special agent Leroy jethro Gibbs but you can call me Gibbs or boss if you like see I work for NCIS be fore you ask it stands for naval criminal investigation squad. And to answer your other question that is about to pop into your head then yes Tony is a NCIS agent and yes he works for me." Gibbs said to answer any question that he doesn't want to hear later in their conversation.

"uumm…Your joking right I mean NCIS that's big and my cousin doesn't stay in any job longer than 2 years I mean that's like wow man! Dude I can not wait till I tell my Mom and Dad Bout this there'll have a heart attack. Wow so are you like the leader or something do you have a director or something cause yah know my friend Alex has an Aunt who's a director. Do yah know her? And"….Liv was cut off by gun shot coming from the science lab. Gibbs quickly pulled out his Sig and yells for Liv to stay here. As he's running towards the lab his cell phone goes off. The caller id rings D.Sheppard so he answered it. "WHAT!" Gibbs yelled angrily "Hello to you too Jethro just called to tell you that the guy I told you about earlier is at the school and is trying to kill one of your new agents." Jenny didn't hear a responds she started to get worried. Then Gibbs came back on the phone and asked " Which one?" Jenny replied " I don't know you might have to do a head count Jethro." Gibbs replied " ok Can you call Tony I'll call McGee then you call Ziva then I'll call Ducky who should be able to get to Abby quick and tell them to grab there little agents. Also…. Jethro was interrupted by Alex's Scream which caused him to react he dropped the phone and ran towards Liv's direction. What he saw was Alex and Liv standing or some dead women's body. Alex was crying over the body as Gibbs got closer he saw that Liv had a graze wound on her shoulder which looked like it was bleeding pretty badly and a gun in her hand and another body only this one looked male and he had a gun wound to the head which he guessed was from Livia. Many questions arose in Gibb's head like Who are the dead bodies? Why is Alex crying over one of them? Were did Liv get a gun? Why does she have a gun wound and do she and Alex look like hell and back again? But the most important question was What the hell happened here?

BobbyGoren14: Yah I know im a meanie right uhuhuhuh? Oh well my muse it's my music she's purple with a bat on it. 

Gibbs: Why the hell is it purple?

BobbyGoren14: cause I want it to be. Got a problem with it Jet-Jet.

Gibbs: what have I told you about calling me that in public.

BobbyGoren14: Not 2.

( slaps BobbyGoren14 in the back of the head)

Gibbs: Do you understand now. Now be nice and finish the story for these nice people. Or else! ( cowers behind Tony in hopes of not being hit in the head again)Gibbs is mean so plez for my sake and Tony's Read & Review or Gibbs will head slap us again. Mostly me! 


	6. explaination

Gibbs was going to get answer at how all of this could happen in such a short amount of time. So he walked over to Alex to get some answers from her.

" Alex Can you tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked calmly. Alex calmed down a bit but started to cry again. " Alex please calm down and tell me what happened. I cant help you if you don't tell me what happened." Gibbs said sounding concerned. Olivia walked over towards Gibbs holding her right hand over her left shoulder. To get his attention she hit him on the back of the head. " ouch!" Gibbs yelled

Gibbs turned around he saw the pain in Olivia's eyes as well as Alex's and he knew he had to take them away from this gruesome scene. Except he didn't know how he was going to get them both out of there because most likely Alex was going to kick and scream and Liv didn't even look like she was going to move from were she was. Just as soon as he thought he was going to have a hard time the cavalry had arrived. Tony, McGee, Ziva, Kai, Kitty, Ducky, Axel, Tailor, and Gabby and Abby. Tony looked at Gibbs who gave him the look to go check on his cousin. Tony walked over to Liv to ask her what had happened and to make sure she was ok.

"Liv are you ok?" Tony asked concerned for his little cousin.

"No!" Liv said almost breaking into tears.

"What happened?"

"I well Alex was running I asked what was wrong and she told me two strange looking were trying to kill her and her mom. So I a……Shot one them but I was too late one of them had already shot her mom. And the other ran away before I could get another shot in. I'm sorry Tony I should have been faster or called for help I'm such a coward" Liv said with tears slowly falling down her face. Tony pulled Liv in a warm reassuring embrace. Tony looked straight into her eyes and told "it was alright". while he was comforting Liv. Gibbs was over by Alex making sure she was ok. Tony got his PDA out and wrote down what Liv said and sent it to NCIS and Gibbs. Tailor called the ambulance while McGee called Ducky as well as kitty over so he could confirm Liv's story. Ziva and Kai were out looking to make sure that no one was going to try and attack them. Axel went around to collect any evidence he could find. He wanted to go over to his Best friend Olivia but he couldn't handle seeing her like that it broke his heart. Gabby and Abby were cursing saying who ever planed this was going pay they were going to kill that person and leave no forensic evidence. " Gibbs we are going to get this guy right!" said Abby " yah Abbs we're going to get him. Can you take Alex to the car or a room and ask her to call her family. Before Abby could walk over and do anything Alex finally spoke. " Ummm….. MR. G..Gibbs I..a the only family I have left is my Aunt Jenny." Alex said between sobs. " Ok then Abby call the director looks like she picking up her niece" Gibbs said still on a bit of an adrenaline rush. The ambulance finally arrived and took Livia to the Hospital with Tony riding in the back.

* * *

Sorry about the long delay but I had writer's block its over now. But don't expect another chapter for about a week or so cause I just found my new addiction Numb3rs. Go Charlie And Don Epps love them their Fuckin awesome!!

Any ways I'm thinking about a new story idea with Charlie and how he meets a 15 year old Math Whiz. Please read and review.

Again Sorry,

BG14


End file.
